Imperfect Perfection
by MysticLyght
Summary: Was it meant to be for Sakura to meet them again? To feel what she had lost long ago? Would feelings restore, or tears fall? Is Sakura as dense as she appears? *Modern times* Maybe itasakudei, a little bit of other pairing.


My other work are on delay because of other things right now, but I had this plot when I was day dreaming in the car! I borrowed a line from this other story I read, I just love this line so much that I said it to everyone I know!!!

This story is of modern times, I hope you like it.

Imperfect Perfection

Sakura shivered as she traveled through the darkness just to reach that tiny, cramped room she called home. It was pitch black and cold, the type of environment that a 16 year girl should not be walking in. Only wrapped in a black sweater, the blossom struggled to reach home. Even then, the little warmth inside did not relax her chilled bones.

Setting down her backpack next to her worn-out futon, Sakura grasped her hands together and prayed, "Mom, I am doing fine. Today, I finally earned enough money to make ends meet. Each month is difficult, but with you watching over me, nothing can stand in my way."

With the last word whispered, she was about to get some well earned rest... When the small window that lets in moon light was suddenly blew open by strong winter wind, knocking over an important memento off her stacks of books that were given by kind friends, employers and neighbors.

The small wooden frame did well through the years by protecting its photo. Two boys with raven hair peered back at her as she looked at it with sad eyes. One was around the age of 8, with short spiky hair and a cheery smile. The other was older by 5 years and had long hair tied together by a red hair band. Their faces were similar, only difference was the stress marks on the older boy. "I miss you two."

*~kiss~*

"The Haruno family? They moved away years ago."

"Akane Haruno? She passed away for 4 years."

"Sakura-chan? I sure hope she is doing okay."

A lady with long raven hair walked through the streets of Konoha as a light perspiration coated her skin. Fear and worry pounded against her chest. The basket of fruit and flowers dangled helplessly against her frantic arm. Each steps she took were heavy and fast. Her mouth murmured, "Please don't be true, don't be true!"

In all her panic, she crashed into a girl not much taller than her. The impact sent both of them onto the ground. The people around them did not seem to notice or help as said females got up from their bottoms. Emerald met onyx, the sky met earth.

"Saku-chan?"

"Mikoto-san?"

*~kiss 2~*

In one of Konoha's many famous cafe, two long lost friends smiled at each other. One with long pink hair that is dulled from lack of care and the other with a smiling face that seemed like she found mountains after starving for years.

"Saku-chan, how have you been? How is your mother?" Mikoto asked with the up-most desire of hoping that... that what she was told were not true.

"I'm great, so great. But my mom isn't so well..." the emerald eyes were clouded and her lips paled.

Mikoto's heart sunk... What she didn't want to hear is true, what she didn't want to face is chasing her. Her one and only best friend is gone. Her dark eyes faded black as realization and lost devoured her.

"How... how... and... I wasn't even here for you, Saku-chan..." her whole body trembled as she cracked the words out of her twisted throat.

"Mikoto-san, its not your fault. We all knew my mom was sick, it was just a matter of time. I just never expected it to be a few months after your departure," comforted Sakura as she wrapped her calloused fingers around her god-mother's cold hands.

"How did you live all these years?" The Uchiha asked softly while observing the girl's features. Her rough hands were worked to a cracked state, her skin were too pale, arms too skinny and her face... was the most shocking. It was slim from lack of proper food, eyes faded and dull. The years shown on her was doubled, maybe tripled of what it should be. Just like her eldest son.

"I work at grocery stores that open for 24 hours and study during lunch at school. Its no big deal."

"No big deal? These four years, you must have been very lonely and lost..." whispered the Uchiha who wanted to cry for Sakura's pain since she knew this Haruno would not cry over such things just like her mother.

"Its fine, really. I was lonely at first, but my friends stood by my side until I felt better."

That stunning smile plastered on those thin lips surprised Mikoto. Then a plan formed in her head like lightning. A flash of determination brightened her eyes. "Live with me and my family at the Uchiha compound, Saku-chan."

"Huh?"

"That old man finally decided to move back to Konoha after living in America for 5 years! We came back a few weeks ago to settle in. Today I was hoping to surprise you and your mother... but... Saku-chan, you have to come live with us! You are my god-daughter, I can't let you suffer anymore! Sasu-chan and Ita-chan both misses you!"

Pale, slender fingers wrapped around Sakura's hands tightly. The girl shook her head wearily after Mikoto finished her proposal.

"No, Mikoto-san. I can not accept this. My friends and so many others had offered their hand in helping me and I refused them all. Its the same with you, Mikoto-san. A Haruno does not give up on hard times and depend on others even if they are good friends. I am sorry."

The Uchiha looked depressed. Her jolly, little Sakura had grown up. Just 5 years changed her so much. "At least, let me offer you dinner tonight at my house? It won't be a treat, you have to help with dishes."

"Guess that would be alright..."

With that, Mikoto grabbed Sakura's hand as they headed out the small cafe, down the street and toward the richer part of the neighborhood.

*~kiss~*

"When is okaa-san going to be home?" Sasuke mumbled as he glared at the clock boringly.

His older, more mature, brother replied without looking up from his book, "Mother said she is going to found Haruno-san and Sakura and invite them over. It may take her some time to return-"

Just as he was about to finish his last sentence, the servants at the door said, "Welcome home, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke leaped from his spot at the dinning table and ran towards the main hall, only to stop, wide eyed at the person standing next to his mother.

"Sa...Sa...Sakura?" the syllables fell out his mouth in chunks.

The little girl with long pink hair that he knew from so long ago has completely transformed. Her hair is still the same shade, and her eyes, too. But she had grew in height, filled out at some places and the baby fat all left her face, making it more defined.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Leaping forward, Sakura swallowed the boy in a tight embrace. Her rosy hair brushed against his nose, forcing in her minty scent. A foreign blush glowed lightly on the Uchiha's pale face making a small giggle emit from Mikoto's mouth.

Itachi walked out and saw the pink, he was as shocked as his otutu, yet his face remain stoic. "Do I get a hug, too?"

Sakura 's smile beamed as she released Sasuke and opened her arms toward him. The weasel walked over and gave her a warm hug. "Missed you."

"Same to you, Itachi-nii."

Just when they parted, a servant came out from the dinning room, "Uchiha-sans and guest, dinner is ready."

*~kiss~*

Sakura's eyes widen at the scene. The classic, wood table was covered by a elegant table cloth and on top were dozens different kind of food. Chicken, fish, veggies, pastas, rice, corns, and several fancy dishes that the girl haven't ever seen before, or maybe she had, but forgotten. Delicious smells rosed from the food and filled the room.

"Come, sweetie! I told the chief to make more food for you!" Mikoto smiled happily as she pulled the blossom on to the chair next to hers. While Itachi and Sasuke joined them on the other side.

"Where is Akane-san?"

Suddenly, a cold chilly feeling hung in the room. Sasuke immediately regretted for letting those words slipped through his mouth.

"My mother passed away 4 years ago, its no biggey," answered Sakura as she ate the rice in her bowl quietly.

"How about this, we can go visit Akane-chan's grave tomorrow," suggested Mikoto.

"I have work to do."

"Saku-chan, that is why I want you to stay with us! You won't have to worry about work and making ends meet! I can give you shelter, food, and cloth. Even provide money for you to go to universities!" proclaimed the mother in a loud voice.

Sakura put her bowl down gently, "Mikoto-san, I really am grateful, but I can't accept this."

The room returned to complete silence except for Sasuke's mouth vacuuming in food. "Sakura, why can't you accept this? I know that you don't like to drag others down, but we are like your family. My mother is your god-mother, Sasuke and I grew up with you. Helping each other is what family do, are you saying that we are only friends in your eyes?" Itachi stated with a small smirk.

Mikoto gave Sakura the puppy eyes as her son's words sunk in. "You don't think of me as your god-mother?"

The rosette's heart softened at the pouting face. "Okay, but I want to work for you."

"Okay! You job is to act like a spoiled daughter that lets me dresses you up like a doll! Your room would also be decorated by me!" grinned the older woman.

Sasuke slurped in his pasta, "Mom, that sounds more like a bribe..."

Mikoto waved his comment off and began pilling mountains of food onto Sakura's half-empty bowl, "So, tomorrow, I have to go shopping at the housing store, furniture store, clothing store, make-up store, jewelry store, shoe store, and toy store!"

Itachi's eyebrow knit together at the word, "toy". Having the same confusion, Sakura asked, "Toys? Mikoto-san, I really appreciate your kindness. But why toys?"

Mikoto put her hands together and made a dreamy expression, "I need to fill your room with stuffed animals to make it more … cute!"

Sasuke coughed and Sakura mentally twitched. After the awkwardness passed, the blossom noticed the shocking amount of food in her bowl. Her hands reached for her chopsticks, but her stomach had too much already. But if she didn't eat it, she may offend Mikoto-san. Itachi observed her movements impressively, then in a swift moment, her bowl vanished and reappeared in his hand.

"That is Saku-chan's! Ita-chan, give it back!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly, but Itachi ignored her.

Using his own chopsticks, the older boy ate the food scraps quickly.

Sakura wanted to thank him for doing so, if she ate anymore, she would literally blow up.

A few minutes later, Itachi sat the empty bowl down, "Okaa-san, Sakura had ate her fill. Please do not force her into eating too much."

Mikoto quieted down and gave Sakura a big hug, "I'm so sorry!!! Saku-chan, forgive me!"

After all that commotion, dinner was finished in peace. Mikoto and Itachi ate an average amount of food while Sasuke seemed to have a bottomless stomach since he finished most of the food and ate 2 slices of cake after wards as dessert.

*~kiss~*

Itachi sat on his bed, reading a novel quietly. Then he heard the pitter patter of footsteps outside his bedroom door. A gentle knock followed. "Itachi-nii? Are you asleep yet?"

"No."

The door opened, revealing Sakura dressed in a giant t-shirt and worn-out baggy pants. After dinner, Mikoto had sent her servants to her god-daughter's house to get her things. At the same time, she also un-rented the house and quited her job, too.

"Sakura, you couldn't sleep?" Itachi asked softly as he put his book aside.

"No, I was wondering if you fell asleep yet. You ate so much at dinner tonight, so I was worried that you were too full to sleep," explained Sakura.

"I did eat more than normal, but it have nothing to do with me being unable to sleep, so no worries."

Sakura flopped down onto his bed and nodded, "I see. Well, Itachi-nii, since you can't sleep, I will stay here and talk with you until you do!"

Itachi made a small sound of laughter as Sakura began talking about all kinds of things that happened to her the past 6 years. From ranking number 1 in her grade to the birthday presents her friends gave her. It was none stop talking, but he was not listening. His attention was on her features and facial expression. The strange, irritating, yet comforting feeling in his chest returned after so many years.

He was in such a deep trance that he didn't notice Sakura had fallen asleep on top of him. When he finally noticed, it was already 2:00 in the morning. Quiet as a predator, he lifted Sakura up and placed her next to him. Tucking the warm blanket around her tired body, Itachi couldn't help but notice how innocent she looks.

Finally tearing his eyes away, Itachi was about to get up from the bed when her pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He was startled and this time, it showed on his face. Her eyes were closed, so it was just reflex. Calmly, he placed his hand over hers, trying to remove it, but she only tighten her hold. "Don't go... don't leave me behind again..."

Itachi saw the sorrow on her face, but what he didn't know is that, that same look reflected on his own.

"...I won't... Sakura."

*~kiss~*


End file.
